Conventionally, a purifying catalyst containing noble metal as an essential component has been known. As such a purifying catalyst, an exhaust gas purifying catalyst containing a first catalytic component composed of noble metal, transition metal and an amorphous multi-chain structure clay mineral and a second catalytic component containing a composite oxide having a perovskite structure has been suggested (refer to Patent Citation 1). In addition, as such a purifying catalyst, an exhaust gas purifying catalyst using a noble metal-containing heat-resistant oxide obtained by performing a predetermined heat treatment to each raw material has been suggested (refer to Patent Citation 2). The purifying catalysts of the patent citations 1 and 2 have achieved necessary purification performance to some extent due to the use of noble metal.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H08-229404    Patent Citation 2: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-131457
Meanwhile, a purifying catalyst not containing noble metal as an essential component has been studied and developed. As such a purifying catalyst, a catalyst adopting a perovskite-type composite oxide phase composed of a rare earth element and a transition element, in which a part of the transition element is substituted by zirconium (Zr) and molybdenum (Mo), has been suggested (refer to Patent Citation 3).    Patent Citation 3: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-306618